Ash still get a badge
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ash Ketchum goes down on his knees in sadness. He has just lost the battle against Emilia Warcrow, the gym leader of the gym in Nocturnia City, the sixth gym in the Xaeneedu region.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Anne Leora, Mike Preout, Molly Stevenson, Emma Graemer, Jonna XXX, Tom Z and Petra Vagina.**

* * *

**Ash still get a badge**

**Ash Ketchum goes down on his knees in sadness.**

**He has just lost the battle against Emilia Warcrow, the gym leader of the gym in Nocturnia City, the sixth gym in the Xaeneedu region.**

Emilia is a Dark-type spcialist and a Goth girl.

"I lost..." mumbles Ash.

"Don't cry, Mr Ketchum." says Emilia.

"My Pokémon had the typ advantage." says Ash.

"Perhaps you can get the badge by doing me a favor." says Emilia.

"What sort of favor are we talking about?" says Ash.

"Fuck me. If you manage to give me an orgasm you get a Death Badge." says Emilia.

"Cannot do that. I have a girlfriend." says Ash, thinking about how angry Misty would get if she found out that Ash had fucked another babe.

"Okay. Then you won't get any badge." says Emilia.

Ash thinks Emilia is sexy, but he also don't wanna cheat on Misty.

"So, how will it be? Fuck and a badge or nothing." says Emilia.

"I need the badge to make it to the leauge." says Ash.

"Then you need to fuck me and be good at it so I cum." says Emilia.

"Don't you let me battle again tomorrow when my Pokémon are healthy?" says Ash.

"Here in my gym males only get one battle a year, no more, no less. Slutty girls get as many battles as they want." says Emilia.

"Fine...I fuck you if you promise to never tell anyone that I did it." says Ash.

"My lips are sealed." says Emilia.

"Okay." says Ash as he pull down his pants and reveal his dick.

"Big dick. I like that. This might be very erotic." says Emilia.

Ash takes off his pants, walk up to Emilia, push her panties to the side, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, nice!" moans Emilia, all horny.

"Yeah!" moans Ash, who cannot keep himself from enjoying the fucking.

"See? I knew you'd love my pussy!" moans Emilia.

"Holy shit...!" moans Ash.

"Fuck, yes! Bang me!" moans Emilia.

"Okay!" moans Ash, fucking slightly harder.

"That's right, yeah! Give my pussy a real workout, man!" moans Emilia.

Ash is able to keep his dick hard, despite the shame he feel over the fact that he fuck a woman who isn't Misty.

"You're a skilled fucker! Seems like I might have to give you a badge!" moans Emilia.

"Nice!" moans Ash.

"Indeed, yeah!" moans Emilia, all horny and happy.

"Your pussy is...uh...sexy!" moans Ash.

"Thanks!" moans Emilia.

"Emilia, how do you get your pussy so warm?" moans Ash.

"My pussy is always warm when I am horny!" moans Emilia.

"Okay!" moans Ash.

Ash feel shame about fucking Emilia even though he love Misty, but he try to forget the shame and remember that he does this to get the badge.

"Powerful dick you have! Much stronger than your Pokémon's attacks!" moans Emilia.

"What...? My Pokémon are not weak..." moans Ash.

"Maybe not, but against mine they were not much!" moans Emilia.

"Uh...yeah!" moans Ash.

"Fuck harder! Bang me!" moans Emilia.

Ash fuck harder.

"Yeah, that's what me love!" moans Emilia.

"You're a good fuck!" moans Ash.

"Of course! No man can resist me!" moans Emilia.

"Are you a dominatrix?" says Ash.

"Not really, but if you love that I can act like one." says Emilia.

"I don't. I only fuck you for the badge." says Ash.

"Sure about that...? Your dick is hard for me!" moans Emilia.

"My dick is hard. It has to be. I cannot fuck if my dick isn't hard." says Ash.

"Sooooo sexy! You fucking love me!" moans Emilia.

"No. I don't." says Ash, fucking faster.

50 minutes later.

"No...!" says Ash as he cum.

"Yes!" moans Emilia as she get an orgasm.

"I didn't wanna cum..." says Ash.

"I wanted you to cum and if you hadn't I would not give you a badge." says Emilia.

"Do I get a badge?" says Ash.

"You do 'cause you fucked me with skill and gave me an orgasm. Here, take this Death Badge." says Emilia.

"Thanks." says Ash.

Ash put the badge in his badge case.

"Good luck in the leauge." says Emilia.

Ash leave the gym, thankful that it is all over.

Ash enter the Pokémon Center and says "Please heal my Pokémon."

"Of course, Mr Ketchum." says Nurse Joy.

"Uh...how do you know who I am?" says Ash.

"You're quite famous." says Nurse Joy.

"I wasn't aware of that." says Ash.

"Okay. I'll heal your Pokémon." says Nurse Joy.

"Thanks." says Ash.

4 hours later, all of Ash's Poké´mon are healed.

Ash leave Nocturnia City.

"Damn..." mumbles Ash, still feeling some shame about the fact that he had sex with Emilia.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
